


The Strange Ways of Twins

by Blonde_and_Nerdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_and_Nerdy/pseuds/Blonde_and_Nerdy
Summary: While on a Rebel mission for Bail Rex sees someone he is not expecting and learns somethings about the nature of twins and the Force.





	The Strange Ways of Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This came for a desire to have more Luke and Leia interacting when they are younger and then Rex decided he wanted to be the point of view character.

It was mid-morning when Rex decided to venture out into the hot, scalding city that he was meeting a Rebel contact in on the next day. He had landed a few hours previously and had put off scouting the area to rest for a bit. His old bones always seemed unhappy about something these days. However, the heat was just going to get worse so he needed to head out. Taking the precaution of packing lots of water, Rex took off in the direction that had the most population density.

The town was surprisingly peaceful for one in Hutt Space. Everyone seemed to be walking swiftly and going about their business, very few were standing around talking. Rex deliberately made the change in his body language to appear to also have a destination while he wandered. 

It was always best to fit in with local people.

Closer to the informal center of the town Rex took a pause under a small overhang to catch a moment of shade. Something the city was seriously lacking in. Running would be hard in the sand but he now had a decent idea of the general layout of the area and could make a fast break if needed. It was supposed to be a relatively easy meeting, just an info swap, but it was always best to be prepared. Rex also had to make sure he was back on Alderaan by the end of the tenday for Leia’s blasters lessons or she would want to know why.

“Do you need any help mister?” The voice came from behind him making Rex spin as fast as he could to get a look at who could sneak up to him.

At first glance he thought the child, just entering teen years, was Leia. Then his brain took in the physical features of the child. While they had the same slim build as Leia, they shared virtually no other features. Their face was tanned and tinged red from the sun with short sun bleached blond hair, cut in the style common among young boys of the Rim planets. Rex rationalized that it was the smile that made the blond child look like the Leia, they both had the same twist at the edge of their smile hinting a bit of mischief mixing in with glee.

“Do you often ask random people that?” Rex kept his answer vague.

“No, not really, but you are an off worlder and off worlders do not come here for sightseeing. Therefore, you must be here for some form of mission or job.” 

The kid was smart.

“And why would you say I am an off worlder?” 

The child even rolled their eyes the same way that Leia did.

“Because you are just standing around when any townie would be inside. It’s about to get a lot hotter, the second sun is up now and it the dry season.”

“And you think there is something you can do to help me out and hopefully win something for yourself then.”

“Yup.” The child smile widened “I will even throw in for free taking you to a cooler place than here so we can make a deal.”

“Sure kid.” Having a local to show him a few extra bits of the town couldn’t hurt “what’s your name first?”

“I’m called Luke, follow me.” The boy, Luke, took off down the alley Rex had not seen from which the kid had probably originally come through to sneak up on him.

The alley was skinny, the closeness of the buildings draped the whole area into the blessed shade. Rex follows Luke almost all the way down before he stopped on what seemed like a random part of the wall and took a seat, his back to the wall. To Rex the new patch of shade did not seem any different than the one Luke had found him at but he still sat down next to the kid.

“The wall’s cool.”

“Yeah, the cantina on the other side keeps a cooler unit on the other side.”

Again Luke’s smug smile was the mirror of Leia’s. Maybe all younglings looked like that, Rex wouldn’t know.

“So now that we have some privacy, how can I help ya mission, mister?” 

The kid sure was tenacious, but something was bothering Rex.

“I’m just meeting up with a friend of a friend. I don’t need much.”

“Ah, I understand” Luke said as if someone had told them a secret to the universe “I bet he’s an old hermit who lives out in the Dune Sea.”

Rex was getting suspicious now.

“No, she is not. But I think there is more going on here than you trying to make a few credits.”

Rex stood up, if this kid was working for the Hutts or any of the other numerous groups of gangsters on this sandy rock then it was best to stay clear of them. The kid followed Rex and stood to their full height which was only about four and half feet. 

“Nnah, I do know something thank you very much.” Hands had migrated to hips in the classic indignant Leia form. “And I do believe you would find it interesting to visit the old wizard living out in the Wastes, Rex.”

That stopped his heart short.

“How did you know?,” he started but stopped, looking at Luke closely.

The boy did not look like Leia in the way natborns saw each other but taking a breath Rex looked as he once did with his brothers. Not at hair, height or eyes but in personality and mannerism. Before the end he had never looked at someone’s face to see who they were but always at their being. 

“Leia, how are you here, planets away from Alderaan and in someone else’s body?”

Leia’s faced blanked.

“I don’t know what you mean. I already told you my name is Luke”

“You are good at lying but remember I helped teach you how. Now am I going to have to repeat myself?”

She held his gaze unwavering for many long moments, which only served to confirm for Rex that this was indeed Leia. Nobody did stubborn like Leia Organa, or no one still alive that is.

“This just happens sometimes. I don’t really know how or why. I just got lucky you were here now too.”

He sat back down and motioned for her to join him. His back thanked him the cool wall but Leia chose to sit across instead. Her eyes never leaving his.

“Is it always here, and always Luke?”

She nodded. “Always, and he is in my body now.” She chuckled “Luke’s probably loving that you’re gone right now because it’s easier for him to convince Sabe to go swimming usually.” 

That made a larger amount of sense than Rex would like to admit. There had always been some days where Leia was not quitequiet herself, a bit calmer and quieter. A steady campfire instead of a bonfire, but just a hot and bright. It also explained the random desires to swim occasionally as well, especially if Luke spent most of his days on Ttatooine.

“Do you have any ideas on why?”

He was worried and wanted to panic, this was a bizarre situation but not any crazier than back during the war, he just needed to debrief Leia and they could figure it out together. He could be calm.

“Well, we have the same birthday, and we are both going to be thirteen in a couple of weeks so there’s that.”

Now she broke eye contact and kicked some sand underfoot.

“I think it might be a Jedi thing.” She whispered “Luke and I don’t talk about it but, the hermit, hie’s name is Old Ben Kenobi and Luke’s father’s name was Anakin Skywalker.”

Both understanding and confusion blossom in Rex’s mind all at once. General Kenobi was alive and here, how and why, was racing through one track. On the other track, it was so obvious, why would General Skywalker and the Senator have one child who created enough trouble for a whole squad when they could have two.

Gently he put his hand under her chin so that their eyes met again and whispered. “Twins.”

There was a bright glisten in the corner of Leia eyes.

“So I am not crazy or just dreaming this all up. This is real.”

Rex had been around enough Jedi to know what to say.

“What does your instincts say, listen to them, is this a dream?”

She did as he asked, closed her eyes and breathed.

“No, it feels real. If it was a dream it would feel fuzzier around the edges, like being on a planet with different gravity.” Leia’s eyes opened. “This is real.”

Rex made a mental note to make sure he spoke with Leia about this once he was back on Alderaan and she was in her own body. It would help her be sure everything was real.

“So does this mean our biological father, Anakin Skywalker, was a Jedi General. Not the Spice freighter pilot Uncle Owen always told us?”

“I promised your father, Bail that is, I would not tell you this.”

“But you’re not” Leia interrupted, “you’re telling Luke. Leia is all the way back on Alderaan.” The mischievous smile was back. 

“Sure kiddo, but you need to promise me you will not speak about this to anyone. It is a matter of both your safety and Luke’s.”

“I promise by the goddesses light, I won’t tell a soul. But I can tell Luke, right? He deserves to know.”

“Of course.” Truthfully Rrex always found it difficult to say no to her. “I have told you stories about the days of the Clone Wars when I fought under General Skywalker and General Kenobi.”

Leia nodded.

“Well General Skywalker was killed during the Purge but his love survived for a brief time, just long enough to have you, and apparently Luke as well, before she marched on to whatever is next. That is all I know.”

“Do you know her name? Aunt Beru said she was a beautiful offworlder who was wealthy. But around here that could mean anything.”

Leia had such hope in her eyes and even though they were blue right now instead of brown he still could not resist.

“Padme. But I have already spoken a lot of secrets today and so have you so that is all I will say.”

“Of course and you have a mission for the rebellion to complete I assume.”

She winked.

“Yes, and you will not be joining me. Shouldn’t you be at school anyways.”

“Ughhh, I skip most of the times I am on Tatooine. There is only school during the dry season anyways and it’s only Empire approved stuff so its bantha shit or I already know it. It’s easier to skip than to get angry and get Luke in trouble.” 

“Watch your language, your mother would not like those words coming out of your, or Luke’s mouth. However, I have a couple hours until my meeting which is not with Kenobi so don’t try following but in the meanwhile why don’t you show me the town like a local.”

Excitedly Leia jumped up.

“Of course, but it’s not very big. Also, I do think you should go talk to Old Man Kenobi. He always seems sad and lonely when I see him and seeing an old friends will cheer him up.”

Slowly moving away from the precious coolness of the wall Rex rubbed the side of his face.

“I will see it depends on my meeting but I will try.”

His heart demanded that he go now but his brain was sending all sorts of nasty thoughts   
wondering if Kenobi would want to see a clone every again after what happened.

“Maybe afterwards some blaster practice?.”

Leia was grinning at him again.

“Sure, why not.”

He tried to sound begrudging but he knew there was a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Luke and Leia to be raised together but I could never decide if it should be on Alderaan or Tatooine. So I created a whole AU where some twins can literally switch bodies in order that I could have both. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.   
> (I do not own Star Wars.)


End file.
